House of One-Shots
by AquaRose77
Summary: Basically, I'm just doing a series of totally unrelated one-shots. You can request some if you want! Any pairing is fine with me, actually. Preferences: Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Moy, VictorXVera, VictorXTrudy, etc Rated T for Trudy! (future chapters)
1. Peddie: Love Story

**A/N: A Peddie one-shot/song fic. Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift. Hope you like!**

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

Patricia was at a ball being hosted in her house. She was bored, so she walked outside to the balcony, which was dressed in various lights and stood there, watching the throng of people streaming into her house courtyard.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

Eddie had come to the ball out of boredom. He was preparing to leave, until he saw the dark-haired beauty standing on the balcony. Something about her captured his eye. She just looked so beautiful, and the way the light reflected off her hair made her look captivating. He just had to go and talk to her. He pushed through the crowd and made his way up to the balcony where she stood.

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you_

_"Please don't go."_

Her father did not approve much of Eddie. He thought that he was a worthless ragamuffin, and the fact that he was American infuriated him even more. He warned Eddie against visiting Patricia, but, every evening, Eddie was under her window, throwing little pebbles to catch her attention.

_Then I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes."_

Patricia proposed a crazy idea: that the two of them run away together. After knowing him for a while, she had fallen hard for Eddie. She was young, she was in love, and nothing really mattered apart from her and Eddie's future together.

_"So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Let's leave this town for a little while_

Because of her father, Patricia had to sneak out all the time just to see the one man that she had always envisioned herself with: Eddie. She and he met most times in her huge garden, just outside her window. Most of the time, they used to close their eyes, hold hands and daydream.

_Oh,_

_'Cause you were Romeo_

_I was the scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

But, as fate would have it, her father found out about all these late-night meetings, and so he put them to a stop. Her father sternly told Eddie to stay away from his daughter, and this time, Eddie sadly obeyed. However, they still kept in touch via everything else.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me,_

_Don't try to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult_

_But, it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

Patricia proposed her idea again, but Eddie had grown weary and scared of her father. He was tired – or so he seemed – of Patricia saying that they should run away. He tried to reason with her, but she got angry and told him that she wanted to believe that they would one day run away.

_And I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Eddie and Patricia organized a final rendezvous. However, Patricia waited so long for Eddie to show, and he still hadn't shown up. After three hours of waiting, she gave up and took a walk. When she got to the border that separated her town from their neighbours, she saw Eddie strolling casually.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes."_

She told him how she felt and that she was sad that he had missed the rendezvous. She turned to walk away, but Eddie pulled her back. He knelt to the ground, pulled out a diamond ring and asked her to marry him. He had talked it over with her dad, and he had agreed with the wedding.

_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._

That was eight years ago.


	2. Neddie: The Animal Shelter

**This is for Pebbles, because s/he asked first! I got so many requests, I don't know what to do! I'll try to upload each one of them, alright?**

* * *

Nina and Eddie stroll casually into the Animal Shelter. They are there because Mr Sweet punished them for a plan Eddie had that totally backfired.

"Hello," the woman at the counter says. "I'm Mercy. Are you two Nina Martin and Eddie Miller?"

"Yes, please." Nina scrunches up her nose.

"Good. Your uniforms are in the back, please go and change."

Eddie and Nina walk to the back, where they find some weird looking uniforms hanging on a hook. Nina's uniform is an orange shirt with two paw prints on the back, jeans and orange boots. Eddie's is an orange prison jumpsuit with orange sneakers. After changing, they go back to Mercy. Their uniforms are extremely uncomfortable and very itchy.

"Alright," Mercy says. "Today will be a very casual day, luckily for you two. What I want you to do right now is clean up the dog cages while they are being bathed."

"With our bare hands?" Eddie asks.

"No." Mercy hands them each a bucket, a pair of gloves and a scraping tool of the sort. "They like to go everywhere, so please make sure to scrape everything off. Now, off you go."

Nina and Eddie both frown as they head over to the first cage. The cage is big enough to fit both of them, so they both crawl into it and begin scraping. Five minutes later, Nina feels something land in her hair. She puts her hand in the spot and feels something wet and slimy.

"Ewwwwwww!" She throws it off her hair and into her bucket. Then, she notices Eddie laughing silently, tears streaming down his red face. "Eddie, that's not funny."

"It is to me." He laughs some more, then stops when he sees her serious face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles as he continues scraping the dog poop off the walls.

After an hour, they finish the cages. Nina returns her bucket and tools to Mercy and heads into the male and female washroom to wash out her hair and her hands. Thankfully, she put shampoo in her purse, just in case. As soon as the suds start to form in her hair, the door opens and Eddie walks in.

"Nina, I'm really sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, not about the dog poop thing. I'm talking about the punishment thing."

"Oh, right. Such a great plan you had. I can't even start to think why I was involved."

"I'm sorry, though. I just thought that it would be nice to show everyone everything about my dad."

"And this was because?"

"I was angry with him because he confiscated my laptop. So, I decided to borrow your laptop and I guess I forgot that it would show your name as one of the creators."

Nina is rinsing out her hair at that point. "Fine, I guess I'll forgive you." She turns off the tap and towel-dries her hair with a couple brown paper towels from the dispenser.

"You look sexy when your hair is wet," Eddie says unexpectedly.

"Thanks."

Eddie moves toward her until her back is against her wall. He breathes on her, his breath minty. They both start to lean in, but Mercy barges through the door and they jump apart.

"Sub-ordinates!" she screams. "I asked you to take a break, not start playing tonsil hockey. Do you _want _to come back here tomorrow?"

"No," they answer in unison.

"Then get out on the field, and do _not _let me catch you off duty! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nina and Eddie run out the washroom, giggling a little.

The next task is to file all the animals that have come, been bought by potential owners and have died. Eddie groans. He hates paper work.

"Don't worry." Nina pats his head. "It's simple. All you really need to do it this…"

After two hours (there are many pets), Nina and Eddie finish. They leave a note on Mercy's table, stating that they are going out for their lunch, and sneak off to Pinto's, the Italian restaurant. They get an outside table, order and wait for their food.

"Why did your dad choose the Animal Shelter?'' Nina asks.

"No idea. I guess he thinks that kids these days don't like working at places with animals."

"Well, he certainly got that right for me. I love animals, but I hate cleaning up after them."

"Wow, you're gonna make a _great _pet owner." He smirks and the waiter comes carrying the food.

The waiter, Ernest, keeps sneaking sidelong glances at Nina. "Back off," Eddie growls into his ear, "she's mine." He smiles pleasantly and walks away.

"Am I really yours?"

"Yeah, what did you think? Why else would it be your laptop that I decide to "borrow" and not anyone else's? You are mine, and you are going to have to face the fact. I know you do not feel the same way, but I am glad that you know how I feel, because it feels nice to-"

Nina leans over the table and kisses him, cutting him off. Her soft skin feels magical against his lips. She pulls away, and it is her turn to smirk as Eddie sits there with a magical and confused expression on his face. "What was that?" he finally manages to ask.

"I like you too, dumbo. Why on earth do you think I was going to let you kiss me in the washroom?"

"Oh, right."

They finish their lunch and head back to the Animal Shelter. Mercy is standing there, looking like a cross between an angry dragon and a disturbed elephant.

"Hi, there, Mercy," Nina says timidly.

"We, er, we just went for lunch." Eddie looks scared.

A moment of silence passes, and Mercy begins to laugh a very familiar laugh. Eddie tentatively takes a step forward and touches Mercy's face. Then, he begins to peel off her face, to reveal a smiling… Alfie!

"Alfie?" Nina and Eddie scream in unison. "What are you doing here?"

He ignores them and speaks into a microphone. "Alright, guys you can come out now."

After a few minutes, everyone from the Anubis house assembles in the Animal Shelter, including Mr Sweet himself.

"Explain!" Nina demands.

"Well," Mr Sweet begins, "I really didn't mind that video you made Eddie. However, your friends said that I should punish you two so that you would "bond". Apparently, you have a little crush on Miss Martin here." Eddie narrows his eyes and shoots daggers at his housemates. "Anyway, Alfie here played Mercy – we had the original people take the day off – and Amber designed your uniforms. Patricia, Mara and Joy nicely decorated the dog cages and placed tons of meaningless paperwork for you to go through. Jerome, Fabian, Victor, Trudy and I were at the restaurant, taking notes. Jerome was Ernest."

"I can't believe you guys!" Nina screams.

"At least it brought you two together," Patricia points out.

"Yes, I guess it did."

Eddie kisses Nina again, and this time, it feels as though they are in heaven.

* * *

**"So, do not fear, for I am with you;**

**Do not be dismayed, for I am your God.**

**I will strengthen you and help you;**

**I will uphold you with my righteous right hand." (Isaiah 41: 10)**

**God bless you!**

**- A :) x**


	3. Keddie: Jar of Hearts

**Hailo! This probably is unlike most songfics, but I decided to give it a try! It's a Keddie, BTW :)**

* * *

**KT's POV**

**-writing a letter to Eddie-**

_I know I can't take one more step, towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

I saw you standing there. Yes, there in all your handsomeness and everything. However, I learned my lesson about two and a half years ago. In addition, no matter how I try, anytime I see you, all the memories come flooding back. It's almost as though a blinding white light sears through my soul.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

You were truly my one and only love, so to say. But, my friends warned me about you. I probably should have listened. I guess I put all my heart into the relationship. But I don't think you cared.

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And, now, you want me one more time_

I got your letter in the mail not long ago. Funny, you think that we should get together. You never really bothered yourself about me. Why is it now that you seem to be showing some interest in me?

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round, leaving scars_

I'm stronger now, I hope you know that. I'm no longer the weak little girl I was back in our relationship. I've virtually managed to get by two and half years, filled with heartache and misery. Did it ever occur to you – over the past years – how I'm doing? Did it ever? I don't think so. You've already given me so many scars, on my heart and on my arms.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

You know, I've heard quite a lot about you. How you supposedly "found love" back in America. I remember there was one thing that my younger cousin used to call that little jar you walked around with in your back pocket. Ah, I remember. The Jar of Hearts.

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul_

_So, don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

After we broke up, I kept thinking to myself, _This boy must really be cold_. I admit, I was a little full of myself after the break-up, so I was wondering how cold your soul must have been to dump me.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

I got a call from Mary – you must remember Mary – and she said that you wanted to know if I still lived at my old house. Ah, I remember feeling elated. Until later that afternoon, when I got the call from Alice – Mary's younger sister – telling me that she had heard that you had found a girlfriend.

_But, I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall, back in your arms_

I made a vow with myself, that there was no way I would ever let you hurt me like that again. Never again, would I fall back into your clutches.

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I lived on your lies, and unfortunately, I also believed every single one of them. 'I love you' and 'I will never leave you' were my favourite ones. I liked to tell myself every night that you really meant it.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Oh, my goodness, I cannot believe how disoriented you left me. It took me quite a while, before I learned how to rely on myself again.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

Do you know what it's like, to have someone you love so much make you so many vows and promises, and then have them cancel every single one of them with just one action?

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Anyway, I just want to welcome you back. But, I won't fall for your tricks again. I'm not that stupid.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Feel free to request more!**

**God bless**

**- A :) xxx**


End file.
